The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of Hosta, botanically known as Hosta hybrid (Tratt.), and hereinafter referred to as the cultivar ‘Fireworks’.
The new plant was discovered by the inventor, Mary Zwagerman as a non-induced, naturally occurring whole plant mutation of Hosta ‘Loyalist’ (not patented) in a greenhouse at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. Asexual propagation of the plant at the same nursery by tissue culture and division has shown that the unique and distinct characteristics of this new plant are stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations.